A provider of a media distribution service typically provides a user of the service with a user interface through which the user is able to interact with the service to discover and access features of the service and/or media programs that are distributed by way of the service. While conventional media service user interfaces have helped users of media distribution services to interact with the services, there remains room for improvement. For example, a conventional media service user interface compartmentalizes features of a media distribution service within the user interface in a way that makes the features of the service difficult and/or inconvenient for a user of the service to find and utilize. Consequently, the user of the service may not realize or access the full value of the service.